In the Arms of My lover!
by Tyr Alexander
Summary: A love between an emperor and two dragons. Shinji is fated to die in the arms of his lover is it Rei or Asuka. Review to update.
1. Chapter 1

-1In the arms of my lover

Shinji stood tall as he waited for Misato to return with his fish. He sat by the riverside waiting about an hour before the busty retainer had returned. Her sword was still bloody as she approached him with two trout and a deer that she carried across her back. Shinji looked at her oddly, he wearing black silk in the midday sun. She laid it down before him.

"Young master I think you will like this deer." she said laying the food down at his feet.

"With do you say that?" he replied skipping rocks.

"Well you are a growing boy young master. I wanted to make sure you eat properly." He nodded looking at her; she took great care preparing his meal. She took some wild potatoes and fresh carrots from a neighboring farm. After getting water from the river, she boiled the food into a stew. After a hearty meal, she sat as he slept peacefully underneath the stars. She stared at him, her sword in her hands. It has been awhile since he was at the imperial capital not after his father had announced his wedding to the princess. He ran away as fast as he could. It took Misato a week to track him down; he was at the one place no one would every look for him, a small hut living alone. She at first did not want for make him go but his father was dying and the last thing he wanted was to make sure his son had a wife. Shinji was less than happy to comply he complied. The emperor had sent a proper escort to acquire him after Misato sent word back but Shinji talked her into a walking the way back.

She got up and stroked his hair lovingly. Misato held that position until the sun rose. Shinji sat up and was greeted by a warm bowl of stew and the little bit of deer. Shinji down it as Misato scouted the area.

"The capital is just over the mountain range." she called out to him.

"Why are we taking that route? The mountain route would take us two more days. The river route would take us one more."

"I thought I give you more time to consider everything." Shinji finished his meal and looked at her a bit concerned.

"I don't need more time. I have a duty to my people. It is better this way."

"You grew so much. I think you will make a great emperor."

"As long as I can have you as one of my retainers." he said standing up and walking the river.

"I would be honored to protect the emperor." She followed him, sword in hand and a bounce in her step. Unknown to them a certain blue haired red eyed dragon watched and listened into their conversation. Hidden deep in the trees the dragon followed him along with her "brood" they followed the future emperor to his destiny. When Shinji and Misato entered the gates of the palace, two men greeted Shinji. Kaji had been a retainer for the emperor for many years as well as a noted swordsman. He and Misato trained under the same teachers. The split contact when Misato chose to follow the lighter path of the sword and Kaji decided on the shadow arts. In addition, there was the man Shinji consider his father, Grandmaster Fuyutsuki. He had taken him in after his mother died giving birth to him.

"Father I thought you were dying." Shinji said.

"Shinji there is something I have to tell you." the older man said looking at the blue-eyed boy. As he walked to the palace, the boy was told the truth that his father was the emperor Gendo and he had given him the charge of raising him. Though Shinji was hurt, he was realized that he did not have to marry the princess because it was his sister, the lovely flower blossom Reika. However, he did not rejoice his real father the emperor was dying. He had very little time left.

He visited with the emperor many times before his death. Shinji grown to love him as a son would a father but before he really could tell him he passed. Gendo died saying these words to his son, "The emperor is on his throne. All is right with the world." Shinji headed the funereal traditions and made the first sacrifices to him. Weeks later Shinji ascended his father's place on the high stairs and was crown Emperor Shinji the First. A few day afterward, Shinji during on his walks in the courtyard he noticed an injured deer, just like the one that fed him. He walked over to it. His guards were close behind him ready to attack at a moments notice. Shinji gently stroked the animal; he instantly noticed the arrow in its leg. Shinji grabbed some grass from the ground and fed as he quickly pulled the arrow out.

"Bring me something to wrap its leg." he said as gently as he stroked so not to startle the creature. His touch was calming and loving. Misato had come into courtyard to tell him that lunch was ready but when she saw this something inside melted. She could believe what she was watching. It made her happy. The guard returned with but the cloth to wrap it and a doctor skilled in the art of animal medicine. Shinji kept it calm as the doctor examined it wound.

"How did it get over the fence?" Misato asked the guard, "It couldn't have jump over the grand wall."

"I don't know Lady Misato. It was over when we walked out with the emperor."

"I see." The deer found the strength to stand up and hopped around on a single three legs. Shinji gave it a pet. He made his way into the palace with Misato and the deer followed him. Misato did her best to shoo it but it did not want to go.

"As long as it doesn't harm anything it can stay until it is healed." Shinji said giving it another loving pet. As Shinji ate lunch with his retainers Misato, Kaji, and Fuyutsuki and his sister. Kaji had stared the beast down when he first saw it, his katana was already drawn. Kaji wanted to eat it. Nevertheless, Shinji dissuaded him from that task. Reika snuck bits of her meal she did not want. Fuyutsuki smiled at it. Shinji had always shown great compassion and mercy even in his swordplay, he never drew blood he could avoid it. However, if and when there was no other choice. Several days passed and the deer had completely healed Shinji decided that he would see the beast off. Misato stood where she could see him but did not follow him as he took the animal back to his home. He gave the beast a loving caress of on its back before sending it away. As he walked away, a blue haired red-eyed girl emerged slightly from the forest; just enough for Shinji to get a feel of her presence without giving him a good look at him.

"Why did you not kill it?" she asked.

"What do you mean? I couldn't kill something that was injured." he said walking away.

"Wait. Why? Humans are evil. Warring with their kin they seem primitive often I wonder about how they made it out the protection of the forest. However, you seem different you attract the primitive ones into your presence then make them like you different. Why? What are you?" she asked him stepping closer to him. Misato had got worried when she saw the nude girl approach Shinji while his back was turned.

"I am just the emperor. No I am just a man." His words moved her. She wanted to give him a gift. From what she knew of the human species, she decided to give him something he desire.

"Wait I will give my body. That is what man desire more the jewels, flesh?" Pressing against his back, Misato had begun with a brisk jog but when she saw this display she begun to run.

"I thank you but flesh trivial. Only if your heart in to it makes the flesh worth it."

"My heart? You mean love. Then I give that along with my flesh."

"Shinji!" Misato screamed directing his attention to her as he was about to turn and face the red-eyed girl. Misato tackled him into the dirt then sprung up covering the girl before Shinji opened his eyes.

"Misato what the hell was that for?" he said dusting himself off.

"Forgive my emperor. But didn't think this girl was properly dressed for an audience for you majesty." Shinji stood up and dusted himself off. Misato fell over mysterious, as the girl, weight was no longer there to support hers. Misato looked around and saw only Shinji. There was a smile on his face has he realized that his retainer was covered in mud, just as he was.

The trees echoed as the girl followed as far as she could before they ended and she lost sight of him. She walked back towards the inner part of the forest. The citizens of the forest sing, chirped, growl, and made general sounds at the fact an honored friend had returned alive. The deer play among its friends and recanted the tale of her adventure with Shinji the best she could with use of vocal words. When the animal noticed the blue haired girl a gently silence sweep them and the stared at her. She sat on a rock deep in thought.

"Shinji what are you? Emperor? Man? Dragon?" She thought. Her mind dwelled on Shinji; the more she thought of him the more her body reacted. Her body temperature rose steadily and an odd pounding in her heart occurred and quicken. Her process that she spent to much time in this form. In a blinding flash of white light, she assumed her true form; the blue scales graced her body. Her body transformed in that of a serpent dragon. The animals moved as she slid amongst them. They bowed in respect.

Shinji lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was just staring there, the silken bed sheets rustled suddenly he felt a shift as a body entered. He turned to find that same blue haired red-eyed girl in bed with him. Before he could scream or make any noise.

"I come keep my word." she said brushing her hand through his rough brown locks. He went to speak but found a finger over his lips. "I promised you my body along with my heart as repayment for sparing the life of my friend." She planted a soft kiss on his lips. He did not respond at first. The sensation and pleasure of the kiss, it sent a tingle in his body. She climbed on top of him and certain parts fit together like a puzzle piece. Rubbed back and forth. For two hours the music they produced rung out through hall. Misato stirred in her bedchambers, she could not sleep much the sounds of voices.

"Wait that is Shinji's voice." she screamed as she jerked up. She rushed to his bed chambers, her weapon drawn incase there was an Oni demon attacking him or something along those lines. As she slid the door, open she gasped as the sight of the blue hair porcelain skin laid on top slightly tan skin brown hair. The sheets were scattered about revealed that the sounds emitted revealed that they were very much sleeping and they were still a single being. Shinji stirred a bit as a cold wind blew into an open window. Misato quickly hurried over to him and carried him with a sheet.

"Thank you, Misato." he said in his sleep. The blue haired girl clung tighter to him. Her fist grabbed on folds of his skins, Misato smiled and another noise startled her. She saw the kissing faces, even in their sleep they seemed notice each other.


	2. Chapter 2

In the arms of my lover

I feel at peace

Shinji awoke to sounds. One was the moaning of the girl he was still unified with, their lips meet again as his morning erection impaled her every time she tried to move her lower body. Then the sounds coming from a crying Misato who stood at the doorway clapping. Shinji looked past his lovely bedmate and stared at his retainer.

"Morning Misato." he said between kisses.

"Emperor is not going to introduce your most loyal friend and retainer to your friend." she said wiping her tears. The girl sat up turned her head and looking at Misato. It was something in those eyes. Misato had only saw two pairs of red eyes in her lifetime on belonging to a boy swordsman she once knew and hers. She smiled.

"Maybe they are related. He was a strong boy and a skilled fighter. She doesn't look it but I feel an aura of strength and power." she thought looking the couple.

"I am Rei Ayanami." she moaned out as her sudden shift in weight caused the bed to bounce and her to be impaled again.

"Like eyes of a dragon." she muttered incoherently to anyone but herself. Shinji gazed up at her as she took his hand and placed it on her heart.

"This belongs to you, Shinji." she said as lend in giving him another kiss. Misato noticed the look from Shinji and quiet back away. After sliding the door close, she jumped into the air happily then rushed through the halls to get him food.

"He will need his strength for … err … the good of the empire." she rationalized knocking over servants and guards alike, "She need her strength too Misato."

Reika was in the kitchen-watching cooks preparing the emperor's breakfast, she sitting in the chair kicking her feet as the chefs ran around grabbing vegetables for their stir-fry and fish. She hummed a happy tune as Misato entered. After bowing and showing respect to the princess, she walked over to the head chef.

"Do you think you could make something fast for the emperor and his guest to snack on? He needs to keep up his strength." The head chef looked rather perplexed.

"Lady Misato what do you mean?" Misato gulped glancing over to Reika.

"Um…Shinji and his guest have become one." she said in a whisper hoping that the chef heard and not Reika. It was quite the opposite; Reika got up and tugged on Misato's hand. Misato looked down praying that she didn't have to explain herself to a member of the ruling family.

"Misato what do you mean become one with my brother? I want to be one with him." Reika said innocent of the meaning of the phrase. Misato rather blushed but a second of swaying and holding her face the cook caught on and nodded.

"Shinji is a man and one of the things man do with woman is become one with them. Usually producing children from it." The cooks begun fixing a platter of food with various fruits and a few pieces of meat. Reika frowned looking at Misato.

"Do you think he would become one with me?" she asked with the same innocence as before still intact. However, before her question could be answered Misato was gone with the platter. Stealing an apple from it, she ate on the way to the emperor's bedroom. When she arrived to find a very happy sleeping, Shinji wrapped in a sheet. Smiling brightly as Rei stroked his sweaty hair. She placed the platter down on the small table, grabbed a piece of fruit, and gingerly gave it to Rei. She took it and started to feast on it. Misato examined the girl over once more. This time she noticed a tattoo of a blue dragon.

"What did you get that?" she asked.

"I was born with it." she answered her as she walked over to and caressed Shinji's face ginger. Getting a small pang of an emotion, she never had before she glared at the hand. Misato quickly retracted it.

"The emperor looks happy." the retainer mentioned.

"That he does." Misato found it difficulty to converse with the girl specially seeing how her words didn't reveal any emotions.

"You think of him as a son." she heard unexpectedly from the girl as she played in sweaty tangled brown.

"He is the son of heaven. It would be pompous of me think I can give birth to a celestial dragon such as him." she said sitting on the bed, "He accepted me as a retainer when I allowed my last lord to be killed. Sometimes I think he is too benevolent to be human. He is kind peaceful."

"Dragons are just humans that transcend their own humanity."

"There is a dragon for every aspects of nature. There are more dragons then gods." she quipped. Rei stood up out of bed. She glanced at Shinji before turn to Misato. For some odd reason she found that staring into her eyes relaxing; so much that she couldn't help get somewhat drowsy, that in addition with the fact that she didn't get much sleep until after they completed their encounter. She fell asleep on the bed. Rei kissed Shinji's lips and in his ear she whispered, "I will be back tonight." She disappeared from the palace and reappeared in the middle of a forest clearing.

"Kensuke…Kensuke…" she called out barely above a whisper. From a boy dressed in only a loincloth appears.

"You call me Mistress Rei?" he asked scratching the small patch of scales on his backside. She nodded and sat down. "Go get the others. I have an official order."

* * *

Shinji and Misato both stared out at the window of his room. Neither had moved from their spot neither spoke to anyone but each other. Reika had walked and plot down on the bed beside Shinji and throwing her little feet on Misato's breast.

"Brother lunch is ready." she said sweetly. Both Shinji and Misato gave a pleasured sigh, "I am not hungry. Thank the cooks for me." he said keeping face on the window.

"So what is it like to be one with someone?" she asked.

"Reika." Misato shouted, "Don't talk about that in front of the emperor."

"Don't worry about it Misato. It was magical…I can't explain it." Shinji said.

"Can I be one with you brother?" again the innocence of youth shining through. Misato was enjoying her euphoria before Reika had interrupted her.

"Reika would mind looking for Lord Kaji for me? I need to talk to him about something." Reika nodded kissed Shinji's cheek and skipped off.

"Misato I had this odd dream."

"Tell me about it."

"Well I was sitting on the high throne surrounded by a red and blue dragon. They were fighting while I was between them but I didn't get hurt."

"That is a tough one. Maybe Lady Naoko can help you with that." Shinji's face dropped. "I don't want to go see that witch."

"Shinji! That is no way to speak about the woman that helped you into this world."

"And the woman that helped my mother out of it." Shinji got out of bed, naked as the day he was created. Misato walked over to him and struck him over the head. "Why didn't you tell me about Rei?"

"Misato I don't know. I was thinking about her and she appeared."

"Maybe you are a sorcerer Shinji." Shinji looked at her as she helped him into his clothes. His face told her he was confused and she needed to tell him more.

"Think about it. Empress Yui was an accomplished Tao Sorceress. Maybe you got some of her powers."

"Misato, I don't want to be sorcerer."

"Why not, Shinji think about it. If you are a sorcerer you can do more good."

"But I would have to deal with that witch. I don't want to be one."

"Shinji for me and for your mother's spirit. We will you see if you are one." Shinji conceded with a nod then a hug from his retainer reassured him.

"Still don't see why but I will."

"Because there are a few things I can't protect you from. Something that you must fight on your own." Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

* * *

There was a scream before a charred corpse flew out the tavern door and rested in from of a group of merchant stall. More screams emerged from the drunkards that instantly somber up from the sight of some being reduced to cinders. Everyone kept there eyes of the redhead clad in light armor that matched her hair. She walked in further smirking cruelly.

"Why must I repeat myself? Don't touch me. Don't touch my hair. Don't touch my sword. Don't ask to touch me. Don't ask to fuck me. I am not a whore. I am not a barmaid. I don't want you to buy me a drink. I don't want you to look at me." She said facing the drunkards and geishas that stared at her. "Did I just say I don't want you looking at me?" She screamed as every eye left her body.

"Good." She stepped up to a table and the waiter came over keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Good day mistress. How…how may I serve you?" She looked at him; his eyes remained glued to the floor not once glancing at her.

"I want your best meat…I want dumplings and rice. I want fresh fish and two litters of your best sake." she bellowed. The waiter nodded then hurried on his way. However, before he could get out of arm's reach of her, she grabbed his arm. He fought hard the instinctually reactions of looking at the person that grabbed him. He gulped then spoke, "Is there anything else mistress?"

"Yes…if my food isn't ready by the time my stomach growls again. I will come back there and eat everything edible and everyone back there. Then I will burn this place to the ground. You have twelve minutes to feed me." Once he was free, he dashed back there, knocking over patrons and servers over as he went.

"Is that all your kind is good for? Hording gold, eating everything insight, and terrorizing people? What happened to the old ways, why can't you make yourself useful." a voice came behind her and stared the redhead beauty. A blue eye twitched as she felt the glare on her skin. She turned ready for combat spying the blonde hair Taoist dressed in priestly robes of yellow and white covered in the kanji for faith.

"Are you the Akagi?" the redhead asked.

"I am one of the masters of the Akagi house. I am Naoko's eldest daughter." the Tao answered. One the bar patrons stood up and looked over at the speaking woman.

"I know her she is Ritsuko the Younger. She going to kick that fire demon's ass." he cried.

"Yeah. Lady Ritsuko. Kick fire crotch's ass." That really pissed the redhead, who stood up and reduced the two patrons, their friends and the geishas to cinders.

"I was invited by the Akagi Clan." she said as Ritsuko took a seat and from of her. The waiters brought the food as she order out to him. When the eight plates spread around the table her sake bottle in front of her, she removed to golden chopsticks and begun eating and drinking. "So where is Naoko?" she asked between bites and gulps. "She sent for me. In addition, promised me a great horde for coming. Especially in this lowly form." Ritsuko adjusted her robes and removed a pouch of gold. She tossed it on the table. Using the chopsticks as she drink, she lifted it up and held it from of her face then she turned to Ritsuko, "Do you honest think that this can be considered a horde? Is your mother trying to anger me, Asuka the legendary Fire Demon?" she said just above a whisper so no one but Ritsuko could hear her.


	3. Chapter 3

-1In the arms of my lover!

My world revolves around yours.

Ritsuko looked away in disgust as Asuka threw her gift away. The bag of coin hit the ground and erupted bearing it contents to the world. Only the sounds of awes and the looks of longing graced the bar patrons they wanted to take the gold but was to afraid of angering female fire wielder.

"I asked for a horde. Not pocket change." she roared as her face was stuffed with dumplings.

"And that you will get." a voice called out from behind her. It sounded just like Ritsuko but with a touch of seniority. Asuka turned with the dumpling still in her mouth. "I see that you have arrived on time. I like when everything follows a schedule. Don't you Ritsuko?" the voice asked.

"Yes mother." was the answer. The fact that two of the masters of the Akagi House came into there tavern pleased the owners now they had to get rid of the Redhead and business would boom. Asuka belched at the woman who just smiled at her. Asuka wasn't stupid she could take on a single Tao sorcerer with ease now matter how powerful. She could take on a Tao witch with ease no matter how powerful. But a Tao sorcerer and a Tao witch together, two extremely powerful in their craft would prove too problematic too challenge openly.

"You summoned me from my home. You promised me a horde Naoko and that sac of coins isn't enough to appease Asuka Langley Sohryu " she asked the witch finishing up the last of the sake.

"Yes, Asuka was it. I didn't know you had a normal name. My mistress always referred to you as Legendary Fire Demon. I will have to learn your name."

"Enough with the pleasantries. You want my skills for what reason?"

"Please Asuka let not talk here but back in my home." Asuka stood up kicking the bag of coins out of her way as she walked . Ritsuko laid a few coins to pay for the meal. Then followed Naoko and Asuka out of the tavern back to their home. After the normal ceremonies of host and guest even though Asuka didn't return said courtesies, she was offered a seat and more sake. Her tolerance for liquor was high even for one of her brood.

"I want you to meet with the emperor. And I promise you that the horde make what you have gathered looked like that sack of coins you kicked earlier." Asuka's interested peeked. She only that gold rival the horde of German King Zeppelin was the imperial coffers and there was no way she could gain that horde without destroying the high throne and it's holder. But the two palace magicians offered her a great horde for meeting with the emperor. She had heard stories of his strength; he wasn't exceptionally powerful but he was to be consider weak. She saw no harm in meeting him.

"Very well. I will meet this emperor." she informed her.

"Good if all goes as I have foretold it. His arrival should be in 5...4...3...2...1..."

"The emperor is in the city. The emperor is in the city." a servant screamed at the top of his lungs as the countdown ended. Ritsuko turned to her mother who's face was graced with a slight smile.

Misato rode in the imperial sedan instead on horseback like Shinji or Kaji. She sat beside Reika who like her wondered where master Fuyutsuki. Shinji enter Osuka and he hated every moment of it. His mother used to be a member of the Akagi House though not a full fledge blood member her power allowed her entry. And when she was chosen over Ritsuko to be the wife of the emperor, the entire house had disowned her though it was never announced publicly. The Akagi had not desire the knowledge being leaked as it would weaken their stranglehold over the hearts of the empire. But if the emperor was in fact mystical inclined, he would be forced to enter their house. He slowly approached the door to the compound. Misato and Reika at his side, the doors opened and the a redhead warrior stood before him. She stared at him he stared at her. The staring lasted a whole of twenty minutes, Misato was to busy dealing with Kaji and Reika to notice. Asuka moved out Shinji's way slowly and let him through. She followed as he walked farther into the compound. Naoko watched as he entered after the ceremonies between host and guest then the ceremonies between emperor and subject. When these time honored traditions were finished. Naoko broke the ice the best way she knew how, withexplosives.

"Yui was killed because she betrayed her oath." she said in a disturbingly calm manner.

"Her oath?" he asked taking a seat he completely ignored Asuka's presence for the time being concentrating only on Naoko.

"Were supposed to be a girl. Or rather Reika was supposed to be born first." she said not caring about anyone's feeling.

"Why? Did the Akagi want the a woman on the throne?"

"The Akagi masters are all female. We have no male masters. Now that you are here we are forced to accept you into our house. And because you are emperor we can't just say no or kill you to maintain our freedom."

"Why are you so heartless?"

"Because I gave my heart the emperor who gave it to Yui who in turn when you were born gave it to you."

"I don't understand." he forced out. Tea was served to only the two talkers. Shinji didn't grab for his tea though. Asuka had reached for and after taking a sip she placed the cup to his lip for him to drink. He or she thought nothing of it but Naoko noticed. She had foreseen this. Shinji hidden power was his first heart he was born with kind and loving. It could tame the storm of emotion in anyone however the second one, Naoko's, made him attracted to those who worshipped strength. In combination with his high probability he is a sorcerer, made him a dangerous being. Asuka wiped Shinji's mouth with a kiss. Brushing her tongue against his bottom lip begging to be let in to his mouth. She felt the soft caress of his tongue as it cautiously slipped out his mouth. Her face lit up. Naoko held her hand over heart chest as she drunk her tea. It was racing and the pounding in both Shinji's and her chest. Naoko missed that feeling she missed that sensation of a love could bring. Yes Shinji was in love with Asuka in one of his hearts and in the other he loved Rei. Kissing went to petting, petting went to heavy petting. Then from heavy petting to a full blown sexual encounter. Naoko laid her cup down and stood. She wanted to check out something. She was a staunch believer in the divine power at the emperor's command. So if the emperor want fuck in her waiting room she would allow him to do so. She stood up saluted and left the waiting room. Jealous of Asuka's and Rei's good fortune.

"it seems aside from the hair color, he and Gendo clearly share other traits." she thought. Ritsuko was just outside as she heard Asuka's moaning and screaming she turned her head in disgust. Naoko walked over and held Ritsuko's face so that she had choice but listen.

"What you hear isn't the sound of pleasure. What you hear is the sound of your rise to power." Naoko told her. Ritsuko frowned as she listened to Shinji's name was screamed over and over again. Naoko nodded over Kaji as he took his position on the only entrance to waiting. She took Ritsuko to an inner chamber where Misato and Reika sat patiently. Misato stood up made the normal ceremonies and sat back down. She was happy that Naoko took time out of her busy schedule and on short notice to visit with them.

"I thank you for the emperor and myself. Please tell me is he able to become a sorcerer."

"He is clearly his mother's son. And a bit of his father as well. Shinji may even be as strong as Ritsuko maybe stronger." Misato eyes lit up hearing her words.

* * *

Rei look over into the eyes of Fuyutsuki. But it wasn't the Fuyutsuki from the imperial courts. It was Fuyutsuki the dragon. His face had hard patches of gray scales, looked at her with similar reptilian eyes.

"Old dragon what is it you seek to impart?" she asked as the wind kissed her skin.

"Why is that assumed that I come to impart wisdom on you?" he inquired.

"We are dragons. Humans have social visits we only interact to spread knowledge and wisdom."

"I understand. Very well. Shinji and another had become one." he said hoping that her facial expression revealed something but it didn't. She simply stared.

"So I gave him my heart. And I don't mind as long I have his heart."

"Shinji was born with two hearts. One host feelings for you the other host feeling for another."

"is that why he is so benevolent to the world? Is that why he is a dream?" she asked.

"No but is why he cursed to die in the arms of his lover. You must never touch him with the other woman. Because it will kill him."

"Who is the other woman?"

"Your hated enemy." Instantly centuries of memories came flooding back, the battles between two over the land. Now another battle between the two over Shinji would begin. Rei dropped to the ground she dug into the ground and pulled up to clumps of dirty. "How is that possible?"

"A Tao witch is setting thing up for two reasons. One is clear…the witch can't die as long as her heart is beating. She will never age nor regain her true powers."

"How do you know there is two motives?"

"Because for a every selfish act a Tao witch performs she must perform one for the good of someone else."


	4. Chapter 4

In the arms of my lover!

I can't help but feel the weightlessness your touch gives me

Shinji sat before Naoko, Ritsuko, and Aya the three Akagi masters. Misato sat behind him holding Reika as the emperor made one of the toughest decisions in his life. There were three types of Akagi-Tao magicians. Tao sorcerers that Ritsuko headed section of the house. Their job was to destroy evil in any forms it may take. Tao wizards that Aya sat as the head. Their job was to foretell the future of everyone around them. Then there was the witches, Naoko sat snugly at the top. Their role was is exclusive in the world of Tao magic. Shinji eyed them all before closing them.

"Ritsuko." he said calmly. The old mistress Aya got up and hobbled away. Naoko smiled a devilish smile that made Reika cling tighter to Misato. Shinji stood up and bowed to his new mistress and then to Naoko after receiving a bow back he turned.

"Where are you going?" Naoko asked with a genuine curiosity that came with genuinely not knowing.

"I am returning to the imperial palace." he said playing with Reika. Naoko walked over to him but Ritsuko stopped her. She gave Naoko a stare then turned to Shinji.

"If that is what the emperor wishes." There is a scream then a bright light. Asuka entered the hidden council room before sat a frightened Reika and a ready Misato. Naoko felt a throbbing in her chest. It was so bad you could see the indentation in as it jumped. Shinji looked at Asuka as her stormed over and placed his hand on her stomach. She laid her hand on his, it was warm and as Shinji focused his attentions on her and her body; she focused on Naoko. She leaned in closer to him sticking a serpent like tongue in his ear. Naoko nearly passed out from all the excitement.

Shinji rode in the imperial sedan with Asuka, Reika, and Ritsuko while Misato and Kaji rode as guards on opposite sides. Asuka said no words to anyone, her throat was rather sore from the screaming she had done. Misato stared at Asuka she had hated the sight of her. She could see what type of woman she was, self serving and self-righteous. She preferred the docile Rei to her. The wind sweep the city as Shinji and the others entered the city. Fuyutsuki was there to greet him on his arrival with Rei. Shinji stepped down then walked over gave Rei hug and kiss. Asuka hopped down, her territorial instincts as both a woman and a dragon, kicked in. She tugged at Rei her pulling her from him. However Rei, though unsure why, fought back. Everyone including servants and peasants fought broke them apart. Nevertheless, Shinji managed to pull them apart. However as they stopped the both lead a hand on Shinji. It was not an anger touch but as they, both touched him. He and Naoko felt the beating of two hearts inside them. The two hearts beating in harmony begun to smack into each other Asuka stood there dumbfounded but it was Rei and Fuyutsuki that knew. Rei removed her hand and Shinji collapsed to the dirt on the ground.

_

* * *

Shinji sat on the high throne, Misato sat the steps before him on the steps. Fuyutsuki stood beside him proudly. Rei seated on the throne beside him dressed as the empress. Misato calmly cleaned her swords. There is a loud scream then a bright light. Asuka, Kaji, and Ritsuko stormed in._

_"Rei you slut. I will kill you and take what is mine." Asuka screamed as she dispatched the guards in front of her. Ritsuko handled the ones on the left and Kaji the ones the right. Rei looked over at Shinji, he gave her a quiet nodded._

_"You will never sit here while I yet breath." she spoke out barely above a whisper._

_"Ritsuko is this the Akagi House ultimate plan. Using another to make a kill because you are too cowardly." Fuyutsuki had begun walking down the stair with Rei. _

_"This is how it should the emperor is monster. The empress is a monster. The child within both their wombs is a monster."_

_"Kaji you traitor your loyalty should be emperor." With that, Misato leapt from her position on the steps over to Kaji's position. However, before he could react to her presence, her sword was twisting way into his stomach. Ritsuko attached a talisman to her back and sent enough power up into her body to cause body to explode. She tried that same technique on Fuyutsuki but he was quicker then his age suggested and rendered the sorcerer dead. His attention shifted to Asuka but he dispatched by a swift fist through his chest. Shinji looked on he was too weak to speak too weak to move. Naoko came up behind as Asuka and Rei fought right in front of him._

_"Do you like what you see, majesty? Look they fight for you. They fight for the perfect human being. The fight for the one being in this universe that could ever bring it to its knees." _

_"Why do all this, Naoko?"_

_"Because you have something I want. I can't go see your father in hell because I can't die. Nevertheless, rejoice emperor because I free you from this mortal coil. You shall join me in hell." Naoko bent down and turned his head toward the corpse of Ritsuko. _

_"I loved my daughter. You were supposed to marry her. You were supposed to give the power of the high throne back to Akagi." She noticed him turning to free himself from her grip. She lowered at her head to his ear. _

_"Why?"_

_"Why do you want to know? Gendo was a bastard. When I bore him Ritsuko, he turned me away for Yui. But in hell I am more powerful than him and he will know my eternal wraith."_

_"Ritsuko is my sister?" Rei and Asuka instantly stopped fighting and laid a hand on him. His hearts begun to beat out of control in his and Naoko's chest. Instead of foaming at the mouth like Shinji, Naoko laughed psychotically._

_"Misato Yui Asuka Rei." Shinji cried as a single tear rolled down his cheek as his heart failed.

* * *

_

Shinji's eyes opened slowly. He was in a cold sweat as he felt a hand touching him. Dr. Maya felt his forehead and wiped away some of the sweat. She noted that his eye were open.

"Welcome back emperor." she said.

"Where am I?" Shinji asked staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"You are in the hospital my emperor." the doctor answered as his three attendants helped him up. Misato sat between Rei and Asuka a sword to both their throats, she didn't want have it at Rei's throat but this was more like a precaution. Shinji looked at them and was sideswiped by Reika in a bouncing leap.

"You had us scared." Reika said giving him a hug and being pried off him by Kaji.

"Misato why are your swords like that?"

"Forgive me but after you passed out these two got into a fist fight about who gets to greet you when you awaken. They couldn't decide civilly I decided for them." Asuka was seething, she didn't care who touched him as long as she did. Asuka twitched slightly and was nicked by Misato's blade. Her blood dripped and corroded the ground as Misato focused her attentions on the woman that entered the door. Somehow, it was Ritsuko fault, for first time since coming to know each other Misato and Asuka agreed only one thing. They hate the fuck out of those damn Akagis. Ritsuko bowed at Shinji and Reika.

"Sire's heart is weaken by the light of confrontation. As a Tao adept, he is more prone to moral choice attacking him. When your two lovers touched you the power of that resides within you forced, you make a choice. It is the first tier of Tao sorcery, Moral purity." Misato stood up slowly raising the seething Asuka and the indifferent Rei up with her. Then she pointed one at Rei's neck at Ritsuko. Ritsuko responded by removing two seals and pointed them at her.

"Why must he choose?" she screamed.

"We can't afford another incident like this."

"Bullshit he is the emperor. He is allowed to have a main wife and concubine."

"Bullshit he is my student. He can't have then both. He must choose or I will choose for him." Kaji stepped between them both.

* * *

Naoko looked at the pool of water, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"And so the water falls and the heavens have tears. Emperor is on the throne. All is wrong in the world." as she walked into the darkness followed by Aya. The old wizard didn't speak merely nodded raising her walking cane into the air. Naoko cracked a smile as she stood before the chained form of the dragon king.

"Kaworu your time is now."


	5. Chapter 5

In the arms of my lover!

And I am freed from all forms of pain

Rei did not mind this new arrangement. Asuka was pregnant, fire dragons were extremely fertile and it would have been expected that in her virgin encounter with Shinji that she would be more expecting of his seed then she was. Rei had mothered several hatcheries full of eggs in her long lifetime and was by no means in a rush to mother more. Therefore, she allowed Asuka the closest seat next to the high throne however, that did not mean she was the empress. Shinji had chosen to take them both, Rei as well as Asuka was empress. Misato however made her position clear that Rei should be the main wife basic on the fact she had staked her claim first. Ritsuko however wanted Asuka. Ultimately, it was Shinji's decision. The empire rejoiced as the emperor took his wives for a stroll in the imperial sedan. Asuka clung to him as a leech would its victim, Rei afraid of losing her new lover did not touch him. Rei sat rigidly next to Shinji the entire ride. Shinji saw how she did not want to be near him as did the entire empire. So one night when he was sure that Asuka was sleeping, he went to Rei's room. She was sitting up playing her lute while looking up at the moon. She hummed a tune that captured Shinji's attention. He walked over and sat on the pillows with her. Whether she noticed him or not was not known because she continued to play as she had before.

"Are you mad?" he asked her listening to her hum.

"Why should I be? You have done nothing wrong." she said not breaking the rhythm she was in.

"I thought you were mad because I made you and Asuka empresses. Instead of just choosing you." he confessed laying his head in the small of her back.

"Why would I be? I had no intention or desire to be empress. What I want is you. I do not mind sharing you. Even if Asuka wasn't here, I would share you with the empire, your duties as emperor, with your studies as a sorcerer."

"Oh…but you don't express…"

"As Asuka does? I would rather live in quiet seclusion away from the world." she said finishing her playing and placing her instrument down at her feet. Then she turned to him and placed her arms around him. "It was I who gave my heart to you freely. I don't expect anything in return for it." She kissed him passionately. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arm, expressing their love.

Asuka woke up craving a morning romp with Shinji before he went to Ritsuko for training. She seductively walked in his room. She slipped into the covers finding no one there. She raced to the only other place he could be, Rei's room. She plowed through the door as if it were not there. Rei's sleeping form lay snuggled closer to Shinji's body. Her fist tight held folds of his skin. Breathing softly into her blue hair, Shinji in his sleep was stroking her hair. Rei felt the glare of pregnant fire demon on her skin, when it became unbearable she awoke. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before fixing that annoying patch of his hair that got in her way all night. Then grunting of Asuka broke the sanctity of her stolen moment well he was sleeping.

"I wish to enjoy the comforts of our husband's body." Asuka indirectly demanding that Rei unhand Shinji. With a nod, she moved to free herself of the warm grasp of Shinji. Feeling her move away taking away the feeling of her skin connected to his made him unconsciously pulled her closer.

"He is sleeping. Let him rest before you…" Rei forgot instability of the legendary fire demon and when it came to her desire, she was as volatile as her element. She climbed into Rei's bed and laid against Shinji. She didn't touch him, her fingertips enjoyed the warmth emitted by his chest. Rei struggled to break free before Asuka touched him. She didn't care she move her mouth to his ear giving it a quick flick. Rei felt his heart jump and her fears intensified and efforts to free herself redoubled for Shinji's stake. Shinji rolled on his back as Asuka _adjust _herself. To maintain her balance she laid her free hand on his shoulder. He begun breathing heavily and Rei's sensitive ears caught the hitting of his hearts against each other. There was only one option left. She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her. Shinji wake up and ignoring the pain in his chest for the one in his ears. That gave Rei the chance she needed free herself. Asuka ignored her then she mounted him, giving just enough time process everything in his mind before she begun impaling herself. Rei left the lightly dressed. The guards had become quite use her leaving her own room after being thrown out theoretically by Asuka. She usually strolled down to the gardens but today she found herself in the mood visit with Misato.

Misato performed her daily exercises, her sword was swift and her motions was fluid and precise. Her training partner had a hard time keeping up with her. Whenever he assumed he had her she performed a series of strikes and maneuvers that broke her free. She stood there confused when her partner stopped and bowed. Misato turned around see Rei standing quietly enjoying the sparring match.

"Empress." she said with a bow, "It is a pleasure to be in your presence."

"Misato please seat with me."

"As you wish empress." was her reply. The training partner excused himself then Misato and Rei sat down at on of the tables. Tea was served and food was brought out. For awhile they didn't talk, Misato could get if off her mind that Asuka was pregnant that was a joyous occasion; the thought that she maybe in charge of the young prince's combat training brought great joy but. Rei was supposed to be empress! How could she be so calm with it?

"Empress…may I ask you something?"

"You may."

"I was wonder why do you not so anger for not being chosen as only empress." Rei sipped her tea calmly.

"It is simple. I had no intentions of every being empress. Not in this lifetime nor in the next one." she answered with a small smile. Then there was a quick change in the face; she grimaced.

"If water bitch wanted to be empress she would have to kill me. I doubt that in my present condition that she could ever really hope to kill me, Water Demon."

"Fire Demon you are such an annoy and if not for the fact you are carry the emperor's offspring, I kill you myself." Misato said holding down her bokken. Her left hand clutched the sword ready to swing her right clutched the left forcing it down away from that action.

"Is that how you address your empress? With threats?" she asked rubbing her stomach.

"Misato is protected under me, Fire Demon. Please return to your bedroom and await your meal." Once again the usually fire dragon's temperament eluded her mind as she sipped on the tea and partook of the fruit. Asuka slammed her fist through the table shattering into splinters. Misato jumped and used the wooden sword to block most the debris however Rei remained sitting not a single piece of wooden struck her. Her tea in one hand and the fruit she was eating on in the other.

"Must you show your violent temper, fire demon?" Rei asked in between sipping and eating. Asuka growled quite loudly. Misato took up her stance with her weapon.

"How dare you endanger the empress? Even though you are an empress you have no right to endanger the other wife of the emperor." Rei should finishing her snack then walked bypassing Asuka over to Misato.

"The fire demon has too much energy…I think she needs to work it off." She said taking Misato's bokken. Asuka smiled and order that a bokken be brought out for her to use. When she had one in her hands, they took a stance. Misato stepped back some; in her head she prayed that Rei wasn't to rough with her, however in her heart, she prayed the Rei put Asuka in her place. The two empress ran at each other. With great fury, the swung the wooden sword and deflected each others' attack. They swung underhand and deflected…they swung overhand and deflected again. Rei used her agility to her advantage ducking underneath series of strikes from Asuka; she even scored a few hits on her arms and legs. however Asuka was, thanks to her pregnancy, able to endure much more then the feeble attacks that Rei was dishing out. There match went back and forth like this for some time. Misato had mesmerized herself with the battle and was openly chanting Rei's name. Every time Rei would score a hit those for Rei would cheer and those for Asuka would boo and vice versa. The match started at breakfast time and continued on toward lunch. Shinji had come back from training with Ritsuko. He was feeling quite energetic hope to divide himself between seeing to the affairs of the palace and spending time with his wives. He reached the palace grounds hearing a rather loud commotion in the background. Fearing it maybe something he undesirable he rushed over to it. He saw his wives surrounded by his retainers, who were cheering while the pair fought with bokkens. He didn't need to know the story nor did he care at this point. Shinji was royally pissed and it showed. Shinji remember what Ritsuko had said to him. He force a sizeable amount of his extra energy into his fist and struck the ground. Causing the immediate area to shake uncontrollably for a few seconds causing everyone expect him to fall down. Everyone turned toward the emperor…the look on his face drew fear into even the dragons' hearts. After tossing aside their weapons, they filed out knowing that he would deal with them later separately no doubt. Misato was the first to pick herself up and kneeled then followed suit by the others. Shinji motioned with his finger for Misato to walk with him. Even in the years of service she has given him she there were a host of emotions she felt toward him…she was afraid for him not afraid of him. But now she was afraid of him and the demon that stood in his skin. She could only wait to hear what he would say and how much it would hurt her.


End file.
